Red Hair and Green Eyes
by DivergentNephil
Summary: What if the Pandemonium Club wasn't the first time Jace and Clary had seen each other? Although Jace is glamoured, because who would ever forget seeing Jace? One Shot, apologize for shortness.


**What if the Pandemonium Club hadn't been the first time Clary encountered Jace? I apologize for shortness.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Mortal Instruments.**

* * *

**Third Person**

He would watch her. His stupid undercover job was incredibly boring, so to past the time, he's look out the window of the mundane coffee shop.

Everyday, she would walk by with her bright yellow umbrella, and sit at one of the outside tables. She never ordered anything, just sat and drew.

Her bright red hair would catch his attention, and he would just stare at her until a customer came and ordered something.

It was November and the days were grey and wet. The highlights of his day were when she came and sat down. Sometimes he would quietly walk past her and try to see what she drew. The pages were filled with beautiful angels. He could swear that the likeliness of Raziel was on the paper. Feathers from the angel's wings fluttered everywhere. The talent was really astounding.

Isabelle would drop by, glamoured of course, and bring him updates on the demon they were tracking. He didn't really see the point of working in the shop, but if he got to see the girl he was happy.

Whenever he walked back to the Institute, her red hair would appear in his head. Not just her hair of course, all of her. He never saw her face though, she was a mystery.

* * *

Weeks passed and Jace noticed that the girl hasn't come in yet. She always came at this time.

Silly. He thought to himself, I'm growing soft like a mundie. I'm Jace, king of Sarcasm and-and- and who the heck is with her?

He peered out the window and saw the red hair first. She was with a boy. He had glasses and had what Jace thought was quite a rat-ish face. Isabelle thought he was cute when she saw him.

Jealously hit Jace, but he shook it off. He could have any girl, they flocked to him when he wasn't glamoured, which he was now. His gold locks were a black and his eyes were brown. He could have anyone and this petite, she was very small, girl captured his attention.

* * *

Jace was closing the coffee shop, mad at himself. He had been making what mundies called iced lattes and had spilt it on the girl. He STILL didn't get to see her face, because Rat Boy grabbed her arm and turned her away, glaring at Jace.

"Hey. Still open?" Jace turned and sighed as he saw Isabelle, her blonde glamour shimmering in and out of focus.

"Nope." Jace popped the p.

"Not even for me?" Isabelle raised an eyebrow and pouted.

"What do you want Izzy?" Jace walked away, towards home.

"That girl. The one you're in love with-DON'T deny it! I saw her."

"Really?" Jace fought to keep the excitement out of his voice. "When?"

"Um, two minutes ago?"

"What?!"

"I'm joking. But you're expression was funny!" Isabelle laughed. "And totally proved you like her."

"Shut up." Jace snarled.

"Woah, you PMSing? Take a chill pill. I really came to tell you that the demon? The reason you're at the shop? Mom killed it today. You can leave, you don't need to come back tomorrow."

Jace would have been delighted, "yay no mundanes!" But he wasn't. He didn't even get to talk to her.

"Oh please. Don't give me that look. You can go back tomorrow, but Alec really wants you back. He's tired of sparring with just me."

"If I talk to her tomorrow, it's fate. If I don't, I guess it isn't." Jace and Isabelle arrived at the Institute.

"I hope it's fate." Isabelle flashed him a smile as they headed to their rooms.

* * *

She came again, but didn't go inside. She drew what Jace saw was a tree.

The tree in question seemed otherworldly. He wouldn't be surprised if it was planted in Idris. It's thick branches smoothly turned into spindly, skinny tips at the end. The trunk was thick and sturdy and its branches spiraled up into the clouds. She caught him staring, but averted her gaze before he could see her face.

He made countless coffees, teas and mocha's, but he didn't get to talk to her.

Until ten minutes to closing. He was sweeping behind the counter, cursing mundanes for not having runes to sweep for them when he heard a small cough. Jace turned around and saw the girl, his girl, standing on the other side of the counter at the till. Her face was down, but when he walked up to the till, her eyes, which were a vibrant green, pierced into him.

"I'd like a green tea please."

It was fate.

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
